College Surprises
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: The gang is in college now, but along with college will they get some surprises? pairings:Troy/ Gabriella Chad/Taylor Jason/Kelsi Zeke/Sharpay Ryan/Martha
1. Little Miss Obsessive

Little Miss Obsessive

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters or movie, or whatever else._

**My plan for this story is for it to be a Troyella story and stuff like that, but I might get a little off track**

"God, where is he?" Gabriella thought to herself as she waited for Troy to come home. They live together in a small apartment that's right near the campus of University of Albuquerque. That's where they both went to school along with all of their friends. They were 21 and they had been going out since they were 16 so they knew each other a lot. All of a sudden Troy came bursting in the door.

"Honey, I'm sorry something happened at work and they made me stay since I missed the other week."

"Oh, ok well I made dinner, and yours is in the microwave. But I ate mine alone." Gabriella said, but the last part she muttered to herself.

"K thanks hon." Troy said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going into the kitchen to get his food.

"Hey, do you have to work tomorrow?" She called from the living room.

"Umm, no I don't think so, why?" he replied

"Well, with both you and me always at work, we haven't had a lot of time to spend together anymore."

"Yeah, how bout we go out tomorrow, just us two."

"I'd love that." Gabriella said as she walked into the kitchen too. So they both went to bed that night looking forward to the next day together.

--

The alarm went off that day at 7:30. They both got up, Troy checked his phone for messages. He had a new one from work. They need him in today.

"Damn." He thought to himself, "How am I gonna tell Gabi?" he thought out loud.

"Tell me what?" She asked she walked into the room.

"They need me at work."

"What, you said this was our day together, just us, but now we can never have a day to ourselves anymore with you always working all the time." Gabriella said getting angrier and yelling at him.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm trying to support us both and try to put myself through college, and still have enough money to take you places and get you things." Troy said also yelling back, scaring Gabriella.

"Well you know what, if you will never have the time to spend with me, maybe we can't be together." Gabriella screamed.

"It's not my fault you're like Little Miss Obsessive over here, wanting to spend every single waking moment with me." Troy screamed back, but the minute he said it, he regretted it. Gabriella picked up her purse and keys, and coat and stormed out the door. He tried to run after her, but by the time the shock had gotten to him that his girlfriend had just left their house ragging mad, she was already gone.

"Where's she gonna go?" Troy thought out loud to no one.

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the short chapter, but that's all I could think of right now. By the way, all my chapter titles are going to have something to do about songs that I really lie, like this one is Little Miss Obsessive by Ashlee Simpson, the next chapter will be Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey, but I liked it better when David Cook sang it one American Idol.**

_Always Be My Baby preview:_

"_Troy, all I wanted was some alone time with you, and you couldn't even get me that, so I'm sorry, but if I can't have that, then I don't know what we're gonna do because I wanna have a boyfriend who can love me." Gabriella said._

"_Gabriella, I can promise you that, I will quit my job, I'd do anything for you. And you know that, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me Gabi?"_

"_Oh my gosh!"_


	2. Always Be My Baby

Always Be My Baby

_Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, characters, movies, etc._

_Previously on College Surprises: _"It's not my fault you're like Little Miss Obsessive over here, wanting to spend every single waking moment with me." Troy screamed back, but the minute he said it, he regretted it. Gabriella picked up her purse and keys, and coat and stormed out the door. He tried to run after her, but by the time the shock had gotten to him that his girlfriend had just left their house ragging mad, she was already gone.

"Where's she gonna go?" Troy thought out loud to no one.

Troy was still in shocked, but as soon as it registered in his mind that she was gone he raced to get his keys and jacket and raced out the door to his car. He got in and started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and got his cell phone out. First, he was going to call Gabriella, maybe she would answer and he would try to get her to come home. No answer. Now he was gonna try Chad. It was ringing

(**Bold Troy **_Italics Chad)_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey, it's Troy."**

"_Hey man, whats up?"_

"**Gabriella and I had a fight and she left."**

"_Where is she?"_

"**I don't know that's why I called you, to see if you knew where."**

"_No, sorry man I don't, but I'll help you look, I'll call Tay and Sharpay and Zeke to see if they know anything, then I'll call you back and we'll go from there, don't panic dude."_

"**K, I'll call her mom, Jason, and Kelsi."**

"_K"_

"**K don't forget to call me back."**

"_I won't."_

"_**Bye."**_

"_Bye."_

Troy called Gabriella's mom and she didn't know where she was, but if she hears anything from her she'd call Troy. Kelsi and Jason didn't know either but said the same thing if the heard they'd call. Then his phone rang.

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey, it's Chad."_

"**Hey. Did you hear anything?"**

"_Yea, she's at Taylor's."_

"**Oh my god, thank you so much I owe you man."**

"_Yeah I'm sure you'll find some way to pay me back."_

"**K, bye."**

"_Bye."_

Troy headed to Chad and Taylor's apartment, he guessed Chad had gone somewhere if he had to call Taylor. He pulled into the driveway of their little apartment and got out of his car. He walked up the little walkway and rang the doorbell getting nervous at how Gabriella would react. Taylor answered the door.

"Troy, why are you here? I don't think Gabriella wants to see you right now."

"I know she doesn't really want to see me Tay, but I gotta see her and win her back, I messed up, I was wrong." Troy said

"Ok, I guess you can come in, but if she says out, you leave." Taylor replied letting him in.

"Ok, thank you so much." Troy said heading through the door.

"Gabi, before you say anything, I want to tell you that I love you so much, and I messed up big time, and I'm really sorry I never meant the things I said I love you more than anything in this whole world.

"Troy, all I wanted was some alone time with you, and you couldn't even get me that, so I'm sorry, but if I can't have that, then I don't know what we're gonna do because I wanna have a boyfriend who can love me. And I know you love me, and I love you too, but what you said really hurt." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry I didn't mean any of that, and I can promise you that I love you, I will quit my job for you, I'd do anything for you. And you know that, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me Gabi?"

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella replied to a nervous looking Troy.

"Yesssssssss." Gabriella said crying and jumping up and down. She and Troy kissed for a long time and when they broke apart they saw Taylor and Chad at the door way.

"Congratulations you guys!" Chad said.

"Thanks." Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

"You know that you'll always be my baby, my only one forever." Troy whispered to Gabriella. Gabriella giggled in return.

"And you'll always be the one I come running back to."

A/N: This stories a little longer! Thanks for all the great reviews, that's why I get up everyday, to look at all the reviews for my writing! This Chapter was Always Be My Baby by David Cook on American Idol. The next chapter will be I'll Stand By You by Carrie ment on this chapter please!! Luv ya 333

_I'll Stand By You preview:_

_Oh my gosh, Taylor, how am I gonna tell Troy?" Gabriella asked panicking_

"_He'll understand, it's not all your fault, it takes two you know."_

"_Ok, Tay, you're not helping, your being gross right now, but when should I tell him?"_

"_Today."_


End file.
